wedding_planningfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding Planning Tips - Wedding Processional Planning
As said the task is not difficult but it requires good planning and organization to be successful. There are just are few guidelines to be kept in mind. The onus is on you as it your wedding. Some General Suggestions While the attendees are seated make use of soft music as it lends a soothing ambiance. This task should be handed over to some who can take the responsibility in his/her stride; either the hired wedding planners or some close friends/relatives. As the guests start arriving, ushers should be in place to direct the guest to their seats. Guest should be handed the programs at the entrance, if used only. At most wedding ceremonies friends play the part of ushers. If the seating arrangement is traditional then the guest are stacked straight forward. While Christian ceremonies have the brides guest seated in the left row and the groom's guest in the right row. This is exactly the opposite what takes place at traditional wedding of Jewish. When a non- denominational wedding or a secular wedding is being carried out the sitting is open format. All seated should be taken starting from the back so that the wedding party can be seated right in front of the bride and groom. The Procession and Actual Ceremony The music should be of the choice of the couple. There could be live orchestra or DJ. As the processional begins the 1st walk down is the groom along with his best man. The best man carries the rings incase there not being a ring bearer. Thereafter it's the turn of the groomsmen. They keep standing. The under mentioned individuals shall be escorted to their sears by the ushers in this order, grandma of bride, grandma of groom, mother of groom, thereafter mother of the bride. It is the duty of the ushers that women until seated are escorted by giving their right arm as the men walk closely behind the ushers. Once the mothers and grandmothers have taken their seats it is the turn of the bridesmaids to make their presence felt. They are kept standing besides the groomsmen. Maid of honor will come in after the bridesmaids. Incase there being a ring bearer they shall enter at this point into the processional. Just as a reminder that if the ring bearer happens to being young kid then tie some low-priced synthetic rings to the cushion during the ceremony and later the best man can keep the rings. This will ensure that the original costly wedding ring is not misplaced causing a panic of sorts. If used, the flower girl/girls would be last to follow in before the bride comes. These girls will splash flower petals at the length of the aisle. Here on the music chosen starts to play and bride's father or a person picked by the bride escorts her along the aisle. Then it's the maid of honor who holds flowers of the bride, the veil is lifted by the bride's father and then hands her over. The bride's father takes his seat thereafter. It's time for the ceremony to begin where vows are read out. The recessional takes place by playing music selected by the couple. Processional's reverse order is termed recessional. When you plan for the processional just jot is down on paper. Hand over this list to the wedding planner or who ever is in charge so all steps are clear. If all these steps are followed properly then the ceremony shall be a grand success. Discover the successful wedding director checklist and wedding planning insurance guide when you visit http://www.marryplanning.com Category:External Links